Calling Pie Eater For An Interview
by SPOTTY
Summary: Lilah Delilah here for the third time. What's that saying? Three strikes you're out? Take a look... *sigh*


Calling Pie Eater For An Interview Interview Done By: Lilah Delilah. or me. Katie Louden Cameraman: Rob-Roy Fingerhead *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!* Extras: Itey, Specs, Snoddy, Bumlets, Racetrack, Pie Eater (YES! He's an EXTRA!)  
  
This is the third interview I've written. Punch, thank you. You have inspired me! To use unknown Newsies, such as Pie Eater, is brilliant! *Grins* And for everyone else's beautiful remarks, which included Punch. I LOVE YOU ALL! Do you all know what I noticed about Lilah? She reminds me of the correspondents on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. I love that show! Hehe! All right. for the beginning scratches, there was no NASA in 1899. They hadn't even gone to the moon yet. So. check it out.  
  
  
  
Lilah Delilah: Lilah Delilah here. I'm still in the magnificent state of New York, ready for action-packed interviews. *Glances around* Today I will be interviewing a Mr. Pie Eater. I can't seem to find him. *Chuckles* What a brilliant name. I crack myself up.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: When it comes to comedy, you are the queen O Great One. Hey, did you see that commercial where that guy says something like, "Men think about women every 5.3 seconds." and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Be quiet! Now, if any of you saw my last interview with Mr. Racetrack Higgins. *Sniffs* Mr. Pie Eater joined us for just a bit. Oh, *sniffs* show a clip.  
  
*** Racetrack: *Takes all of the dollars from his pocket* Here. *Hands dollars to Lilah* Here is $8 worth'a my time, plus da 2 bucks youse gave ta Pie and Spot. Now go to da train station and buy a ticket to a far away place. *Leaves* ***  
  
Lilah: *Head down* Wrong clip. *Chuckles* I got him. I used his $8 that I gave to him that was originally mine in the first place to bribe NASA into bringing me some cheese back from the moon! *Chuckles* *Looks up* *Grins* *Clears throat* Right. I'm over him. I mean, look at me and look at him.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, did you see that commercial where that girl meets Frankenstein and gives him a flower or something and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Show a clip!  
  
*** Pie Eater: Huh? ***  
  
Lilah: Brilliant. Now, here we are in front of the newsboys lodging house, awaiting our Pie Eater. *Chuckles* Fascinating. *Stops passerby* Pardon me, do you happen to know a Mr. Pie Eater?  
  
Itey: Yeah.  
  
Lilah: Do you hear that? He knows him. *Excited*  
  
Itey: Why?  
  
Lilah: He was in my last interview with. nobody. *Sniffs* Enough. I'm over him. Yes, and I want to interview him, uh, Mr. Pie. He *dramatically* intrigued me. *Serious* So where does he rest?  
  
Itey: He rests upstairs in his bed. But he ain't der.  
  
Lilah: *Confused* Where might I find him?  
  
Itey: Everybody left like an hour ago. He's out sellin'.  
  
Lilah: *Looks around and realizes that newsies scatter the streets* Ah yes! *Sniffs air* The sweet smell of newspapers on a riveting morning!  
  
Itey: Ay, didn't you interview Spot?  
  
Lilah: *Grins* Why yes. That was I.  
  
Itey: *Grimaces* Oh, it's you. *Walks away*  
  
Lilah: Truly, I have made quite an impression in this fair city. *Glances around* Hark! Is that our Pie Eater over there? *Runs* Pardon me. *Taps shoulder of guy*  
  
Specs: *Squints*  
  
Lilah: Hello hello. You aren't who I was looking for but perhaps I could use your assistance.  
  
Specs: I haven't given you any assistance.  
  
Lilah: *Takes star-shaped glasses from purse* I'm searching for a Mr. Pie Eater. *Chuckles* I love that. *Puts glasses on face*  
  
Specs: *Makes weird face* A Mr. Pie Eater?  
  
Lilah: *Nods*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, have you guys seen that commercial where that little white fluff gets poked and goes, "Hehe!" and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Specs: Pie is at "Tibby's". *Walks away*  
  
Lilah: *Gasps* We were at "Tibby's" for Spot Gabriel Conlon's interview! *Serious* What a coinky-dinky.  
  
Spot: *Runs past Lilah* Just call me Spot!  
  
Lilah: *Watches as Spot runs off* Wow. *Walks to "Tibby's"* Here we are. *Points to door* This is great.  
  
*Door opens and hits Lilah in face*  
  
Snoddy: Oops.  
  
Lilah: *Rubs forehead* That was painful! *Serious* Where were you on the day of March 13, 1900?  
  
Snoddy: Uh, here.  
  
Lilah: *Glances up at sky* Ah yes. But! Do you know where I can find Eater, Pie Eater?  
  
Snoddy: *Shakes head* Nope. *Walks away, stops, then turns around* Actually, I tink I saw him at da train station. I tink sumpin' was wrong wit him. *Stalks off*  
  
Lilah: Something's wrong? *Excited* Maybe we can help! Let us away to the station! *Runs off to station* *Catches breath* Here. we. are. *Bends down* This. is. dreadful! *Stands up quickly and smiles* Let's find our Pie!  
  
Bumlets: *Walks inside* Do you need help findin' sumpin'?  
  
Lilah: I'm looking for a Mr. Pie Eater. *Grins* I'm Lilah Delilah. Pleasure to meet you dear. I'm sure you've seen my show?  
  
Bumlets: Uh, no.  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, have you guys seen that commercial where Montel Williams talks about MS and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Bumlets: *Ignores* *Grins* Pie Eater? *Points to train* Inside.  
  
Lilah: Oh goody! *Leaps inside train*  
  
Bumlets: *Clears throat* *Grins* ALL ABOARD!  
  
*INSIDE*  
  
Lilah: Look! We've finally found him! *Points to Pie Eater who is leaning against a seat*  
  
Pie Eater: *Waves* Hey, can you do me a favor?  
  
Lilah: *Grins*  
  
Pie Eater: Can you get sumpin' in da bathroom? It's kinda a gift, uh, fa you.  
  
Lilah: *Blushes* Of course! I know how fans get. *Walks into bathroom* Uh, where is it hon?  
  
Pie Eater: Keep lookin'! *Motions Racetrack who is hiding behind a seat*  
  
Racetrack Higgins: Have a nice trip! *Slams bathroom door*  
  
Lilah: *Bangs on door* I knew it was a trick! I knew it! Rob-Roy Fingerhead you turn that camera off! *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Rob-Roy Fingerhead: Hey, have you seen that commercial where that guy is in the ocean on a tube and a mermaid comes up to him and asks for some chips or something and the guy ate 'em all and she leaves and he's trapped in the ocean and. *ROB-ROY FINGERHEAD?!*  
  
Lilah: Arg!  
  
Bumlets: *Walks in* Ay fella's.  
  
Racetrack: *Puts arms on Pie Eater and Bumlets' shoulders* Good show boys. I tink dat's da end'a her.  
  
*All three jump off train*  
  
. OR IS IT?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Check out Lilah Delilah's page at http://lilahdelilah.tripod.com/ I LOVE YOU ALL! 


End file.
